A Zeo Beginning (Revisited Series)
A Zeo Beginning are the first two episodes of Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited, as well as the first multiparter of the series. Summary The Rangers are shaken over the destruction of the Command Center. In the debris they find the Zeo Crystal, which leads them inside their new place of operations - the Power Chamber. Using the Crystal, they create a new set of powers for themselves to combat their latest foe, the Machine Empire. Plot Part 1 As the rangers run towards the ruins of the Command Center, Tommy and Kimberly are heard narrating the events at the end of the previous episode, A Not-So-Different Shade of Pink. Kimberly and Aisha both choose to stay as Rangers, and Tanya returns with Aisha to Angel Grove. Goldar, Mordant and Rito had stolen the Zeo Crystal and fled just moments before the Rangers had returned. If that wasn't enough, the evil trio had placed detonators beneath the Command Center, all of which went off almost immediately after the Rangers returned. Zordon told them to evacuate, but the rangers had refused, causing Zordon to order Alpha 5 and Delta 4 to teleport them out. The two bots do so, just seconds before the Command Center is utterly destroyed. Upon reaching the ruins, Kimberly prays that Zordon, Delta and Alpha are alive and the other rangers can't believe that their base is gone, thinking that it was the only safe place from Zedd and Rita. Up in the Moon Palace, Zedd and Rita, along with Squatt and Baboo, are dancing and celebrating the Command Center's destruction. Finster comes in and tries to warn his masters about something, but they're too busy having fun. A violent shaking strikes the palace and stops the villains dead. As Zedd ponders the source of the quake, Rita looks into her Repulsa Scope to see what it is. Gasping hoarsely, Rita loses her voice and turns to Zedd before saying "I think we're in trouble!" Tommy and the other rangers sit on the rubble, commenting on how everything is gone. Adam suddenly spots something glowing in another pile. Rocky and Kim aren't sure what to make of it, but quickly join the others in digging the object out. Back on the moon, the palace is being fired upon, much to the distress of its inhabitants. Finster states that they are completely defenseless against the armies of the "Machine King" and that he must make plans for their immediate departure, now. Squatt also mentions a "King Mondo" that will "turn them into socket wrenches". The scenery changes to overlook an enormous castle with hundreds of Cogs, mechanical beings and vehicles roaming about. Part 2 The Crystal guides the Ranger battalion to a portal, which takes them deep underground to the Power Chamber where they find Zordon, Alpha 5 and Delta 4 waiting for them. The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers become the Zeo Rangers, a new team of Rangers powered by the Zeo Crystal. Tanya Sloan joins the team as Zeo Ranger II — Yellow, while Billy chooses to become their technical advisor rather than continuing as a Ranger, for now. Aisha, Zack, Jason, Trini, and Kat will serve as their backups, Alpha having gotten the crystals necessary to do so. The Machine Empire, led by King Mondo and Queen Machina, enters Earth's solar system, seeking to conquer Earth. However, they must be rid of Rita and Lord Zedd first. While packing up their stuff in Serpentera, Zedd expresses his disappointment in living with Rita's mother, but Rita tells him it was already done. When the Cogs attack under Sprocket and Circuitrina's orders, Zedd refuses to leave, causing Rita to grab his horn and drag him along. While the attack continues, Squatt asks them of Rito, Mordant and Goldar. Rita reveals they don't have the time to leave a forwarding address to them now. They are forced to flee to the M51 Galaxy under the threat of destruction. At the Power Chamber, Zordon introduces the Zeo Rangers to their new enemies, the Machine Empire whom are much more powerful that even Rita and Zedd fled for their very lives and are well equipped with countless numbers of Cogs. Unbeknownst to anyone, Rito, Mordant and Goldar (wingless) – now amnesic – are left behind on Earth. They wander Angel Grove and soon encounter Bulk and Skull, who have them serve as butlers in exchange for food and shelter. Agreeing on those terms, Bulk and Skull get used to having Rito, Mordant and Goldar as their personal butlers and later, Goldar will personally serve as an ally in a really big fight. Inside Serpentera, Finster, Baboo and Squatt reminisce about the palace and cry over the fact they must live with Mistress Terrifia in the M51 Galaxy. In the cockpit, Zedd expresses his understanding of their concern and vows to return again to conquer Earth with every bit of evil he possesses. It was when the Empire arrived on Earth that they finally encountered a foe capable of repelling their forces, the Zeo Rangers. King Mondo is intrigued by having worthy opponents, as his other conquests had been far too easy, and decided that the Rangers proving to be formidable enemies would make eventually winning more enjoyable. He is also intrigued by the fact that the Rangers have two robots in their ranks, and vows to make them members of the Empire by any means necessary. Cast *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Hart (Zeo Ranger I Pink) *Nakia Burrise as Tanya Sloan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow) *Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos (Zeo Ranger III Blue) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Zeo Ranger V Red backup) *Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell (Zeo Ranger II Yellow backup) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Zeo Ranger IV Green backup) *Catherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard (Zeo Ranger I Pink backup) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Zeo Ranger II Yellow backup) *Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park (Zeo Ranger IV Green) *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Zeo Ranger V Red) *Richard Horvitz as Theodore "Ted" Swanson (Zeo Ranger VII Teal) *David Yost as Billy Cranston *David Fielding as Zordon *Bob Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 5 (Zeo Ranger VI Silver) *Richard Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) *Sandi Sellner as Delta 4 *Kristen Lazarian as Delta 4 (voice) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd (voice) *Carla Perez as Rita Repulsa *Barbara Goodson as Rita Repulsa (voice) *Danny Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) *David Stenstrom as King Mondo (voice) *Alex Borstein as Queen Machina (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Prince Sprocket (voice) *Oliver Page as Klank (voice) *Barbara Goodson as Orbus (voice) *Tom Wyner as Master Vile (archive footage) Quotes *'Tommy': (narration) The events that had transpired over the last few moments were almost beyond belief. Somehow, Rito and Goldar were be able to penetrate the security of the Command Center and plant an implosive device. *'Goldar': We've better hurry the implosive devices are gonna blow any minute. *'Rito': Talking about cutting it close, buh-bye. *'Alpha 5': Morphing is when you... *'Tanya, Aisha': (Screams) *'Alpha 5': Ai yi yi. *'Goldar': Ah, there it is. *'Zordon': I order you to leave at once. *'Goldar': We were just on our way out, weren't we? *'Rito': Yeah, with the Zeo Crystal, ciao baby. *'Kimberly': (narration) And to make matters worse they had managed to steal the Zeo Crystal, the only thing capable of restoring our powers. *'Alpha 5': Ai yi yi. *'Tommy': Alpha, what's wrong? *'Alpha 5': Oh, Goldar and Rito have stolen the Zeo Crystal. *'Kimberly': Oh, no. *'Tommy': But, little did we know how soon our world as we knew it would come crashing down and our lives as Power Rangers were about to come to an end. *'Zordon': Evacuate the Command Center. *'Adam': We can't leave you! *'All': (Shouts) *'Alpha 5': Get out of here now, hurry! *'Rocky': Come with us, Alpha! *'Zordon': Alpha, teleport them out immediately. *'Alpha 5': Teleporting now! Ai yi yi, ai yi yi! *'Delta 4': Zordon! *'Tommy': Oh, man. I hope Zordon and Alpha's survived? *'Kimberly': I thought the Command Center was the one safe place Rito and Zedd could never touch. *'Adam': Now look at it. *'Rocky': There's gotta be something we could do. *'Billy': I just wish I knew what. ---- *'Tommy': What a mess. ---- *'Adam': Hey, guys, what's that? *'Rocky': It looks like the... *'Kimberly': Is it possible? *'Billy': Come on. Hurry. *'All': (Grunting) *'Tommy': It is. It's the Zeo Crystal. ---- *'Rita': Hey, wait a minute. What about Rito and Goldar? ---- *'Tommy': It's all here. This incredible. Ah. The Zeo Crystal's all here. *'Adam': Rito and Goldar must been drop it. I can't believe it survive the blast. *'Kimberly': Does it still have its power? *'Rocky': Whoa. I think it heard you. *'Billy': Tommy, you better not hold it. There's no telling what affect the implosion head on it. *'Tommy': Whoa. *'Aisha': I think we'll about to find out. *'Tommy': Whoa. ---- *'Lord Zedd': You know I just thought it something. *'Rita': What is it, Zeddy? ---- *'Aisha': It's ever gonna stop? *'Billy': I don't know what's causing it? We must activated with the zeo crystal. *'Rocky': Ahh. We're sinking. *'Adam': Let's bail out of here! *'Tanya': I can't move my feet! *'Tommy': Me neither. *'Rocky': Aah! *'Billy': Aah. *'All': (Grunting) (Screaming) *'Tommy': Aah! *'Aisha': Aah! *'Adam': Aah! *'Kat': Aah! *'Kim': Whoa! *'All': (Screaming) *'Tommy': (Sighs) Is everyone, alright? *'Billy': Yeah. I think so. *'Tommy': We've got to figure out where we are. *'Billy': This looks like a lower chamber in the command center. I've been here before. *'Adam': Now, what? *'Billy': Where's it coming from? *'Tommy': I don't know. Let's follow him. Just stay together. ---- *'Goldar': Come on get up. I'll think of something. *'Rito': You mean it? You're the best. What would I ever do without ya? You're the best friend I never had. *'Goldar': Same to you, Rito. Now come on. Let's find our way around. ---- *'Skull': What is it, Skull? Tell me! ---- *'Alpha 5': We've established communication with bigger pathways. *'Billy': Guys, that sounds like Alpha. *'Alpha 5': Ai yi yi yi yi! *'Tommy': Whoa. That really sound like Alpha. *'Alpha 5': Follow the sound of my voice, Rangers. ---- *'Billy': The foundation must be resentable in. Let's just hope it was nothing. *'Alpha 5': Rangers, step into the vortex. *'Tommy': The vortex? *'Billy': Tommy, be careful. *'Aisha': How does it feel? *'Tommy': Kinda feels cool. *'Alpha 5': (more urgently) Rangers, please step through the vortex. *(They step through the vortex) *'Tanya': What is this place? Wow. *'Billy': The next generation in strategic command outposts. *'Adam': Unreal. *'Billy': I've seen plans for this in the mainframe. But, I had no idea it really existed. *'Alpha 5': Hello, rangers. Welcome home. *'Delta 4': Beloved friend and warriors. *'Kat, Kim': Alpha, Delta, we thought you were gone forever. *'Alpha 5': Oh. It takes more than a little implosion to keep us down! (He laughs.) *'Alpha 5': And you'll happy to know that all systems are online. *'Rocky': Alpha, how did you? I mean, where did this place coming from? *'Alpha 5': The Power Chamber has always been here. We knew there could come a time when the Command Center would become vulnerable to an attack. *'Adam': Alpha, what about Zordon? *'Kat': Yeah. Is he...? *'Alpha 5': Oh, I am so sorry, Power Rangers. I guess I should tell you right away. ---- *'Zack': What about Zordon? *'Kim': Yeah. Is he...? *'Alpha 5': Don't even think it. Zordon is just fine. *'Zordon': Welcome, rangers. I'm glad you were safe. How do you like our little surprise? Alpha has been working on it for months. I apologize for keeping it from you, but we did not want to worry you unnecessarily. *'Billy': Well, I think we're just glad you're both alright. Delta too. *'Zordon': And Tanya, this must be quite a shock to you. I regret that you did not have an easier time adjusting to your new surroundings. *'Tanya': Well, it's a little different, I'll say that. *'Zordon': Although we have cause to celebrate, time is of the essence. You must listen carefully to what about to tell you. A dark and evil force has descended upon our galaxy. *'Aisha': Would that be Rita and Lord Zedd? *'Zordon': I wish it were that simple, Aisha. I'm afraid this new threat is far more treacherous than Rita and Lord Zedd could ever have hoped to be. Rangers, prepare yourselves to face the evil Machine Empire. They are believed by all to be unstoppable. *'Adam': Machine Empire? *'Kat': Yeah. I don't get it. Who are they? *'Rocky': Yeah. Where do they come from? *'Billy': And how come we ever heard of them before? *'Tommy': How can we fight without our powers? ---- *'Adam': What about Rita and Zedd? *'Kat': Why are they coming here? *'Rocky': What did they want from us? *'Kat': And what we could do about them? *'Rocky': Could we stop them somehow? (Alpha and Delta begin to emit smoke and start starting massive electric charges.) *'Aisha': Alpha, what's the matter? *'Alpha 5': Too many questions. Must process all information. ---- *'Zordon': The time has come for you to familiarize yourselves to the latest threat to your galaxy. ---- *'Rocky': What are those things? *'Zordon': They are Cogs. ---- *'Billy': So once they conquered us, they have it all. No one exist to defeat them. *'Zordon': That is correct, Billy. Alliteratively, the future of the universe rest in your hands. ---- *'Bulk': What do you want? *'Rito': We want something that only you could give us. *'Goldar': Yeah. That's right. *'Skull': Us? *'Goldar': We want you. We have no home left. Our masters abandoned us. *'Rito': To let us move in with you guys. What do you say? ---- *'Rocky': Zordon, I don't get it. I mean how do we supposed to beat King Mondo dude? When we don't even have our Power Coins? *'Zordon': Although your Power Coins are indeed gone forever, your recently-completed quest provided us with a new energy source. One that will bring you much greater powers ever though possible. Rangers, behold the fully energized Zeo Crystal. *'Billy': Zordon, before you continue, there's something I wanna say. *'Zordon': Yes, Billy. I believe I know what it is. *'Tommy': What's up, Billy? *'Billy': Well, it's been said that the Zeo Crystal, and each of the replications that Alpha collected, has five sub-divisions. Which means there's only enough power for five rangers each. *'Aisha': I'll step down, Billy. I mean, you've been here longer than I have and you know how to handle the power. *'Billy': True, we have been here longer. But I think there's more consider than that. *'Tommy': Like what? *'Billy': Well, working with Alpha during the Zeo crisis made me realize something. *'Rocky': What's that? *'Billy': That having me here may be more important than me being a Power Ranger. *'Kat': What are you saying? *'Billy': What I'm trying to say is that I think it is time to pass the power on someone else. From this point on, you are a Power Ranger. *'Tommy': Billy, you sure you wanna do this? *'Billy': Tommy, trust me. This is gonna be the best thing for everybody. You'll see. *'Zordon': As you know, Billy, it is never easy to see one of you give up your powers. However, in this case I believe you may prove yourself to be even more valuable to us. Based in our new Power Center. *'Kim': Billy, you've done so much for us. *'Alpha 5': Kimberly is right. During our recent time of upheaval you assumed the role of leader without question. Thanks to you the rangers were able to bring the Zeo sub-crystal safely home. *'Billy': I'm just glad I could help, Zordon. And, if there is an emergency I can still assume the Zeo power. *'Zordon': Absolutely, Billy. *'Tommy': I think you're doing the right thing. We'll behind you all the way. *'Billy': Thanks. Well, Tanya, looks like you're officially a Power Ranger. *'Tanya': What's going on? What's that sound? ---- *'Billy': We don't have much time. ---- *'Alpha 5': Power Rangers, a new day has upon us and the time has come for you to accept the Powers of the Zeo Crystal. These are your Zeonizers. They will allow you to morph and call upon your new Zeo powers. Value them and protect them as you did your morphers and your power coins. *'Billy': Alright. Here goes. Good luck, guys. *'Alpha 5': Rangers, your courage and sacrifice have brought us the Zeo Crystal. It will bestow upon your powers beyond your imagination. Katherine, Hilary and Kimberly, from this moment on you will be known as Zeo Ranger 1 Pink. Tanya, Trini, Tina and Aisha, you will be known as Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow. Rocky, Bobby and Kelly, you are now Zeo Ranger 3 Blue. Adam, Zane and Zack, the power of Zeo Ranger 4 Green belongs to you. Tommy, Jason and Justin you are now Zeo Ranger V Red. ---- *'Alpha 5': They're amazing, Billy. *'Zordon': Rangers, the power of the Zeo Crystals now resides in you. How do you feel? *'Tommy': Aw, man. I feel totally energize. *'Adam': Me, too. *'Alpha 5': You now have many new tools at your disposal. These will be all revealed in time. I am very proud of all of you. You have now become Power Rnagers Zeo. The next level in the fight against evil. ---- *'Billy': Okay, guys. This is your first test of your new powers. Good luck. *'Tommy': Thanks, Billy for everything. ---- *'Cog': Who are they? *'Red Zeo Ranger': Go tell King Mondo that if it's a fight he wants it's fighting he'll get. Right, guys? *'Zeo Rangers': Right! ---- *'Blue Zeo Rangers': Let's do it! *'All': Right! ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger 2': Had enough? Guess not. Okay. ---- *'Red Zeo Ranger 1': We're back, guys. ---- *'Rocky': Thank goodness for the Zeo Crystal. *'Tommy': Yeah. So, Billy, what's gonna happen for a full assault? Now that Ninjor is back on the temple and the zords are gone. We're gonna need help. *'Billy': Don't worry about it, Tommy. We're working on that. You won't believe what we came up with. ---- *'Jason': The rangers are back in action. *'Zack': Still seems kinda weird that you're not gonna be with us, Billy. *'Billy': But I will. Just you know in a different way. *'Tommy': Yeah. Hey. Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger. *'Kim': We're back, guys. *'Billy': And better than ever. *'Tommy': Yeah. Notes *Final appearance of the Moon Palace. *Debut of the Power Chamber *Debut of the Zeo Rangers. *In this episode, we discover that if Alpha is asked too many questions, his circuits begin to overload. *Debut of the Zeonizers, the first wrist mounted and two part Morphers. *Final appearance of Baboo. He is mentioned by Squatt for the final time in Every Dog Has his Day. *This two-part episode picked up where "A Not-So-Different Shade of Pink" left off. **Several pre-filmed scenes of Katherine training are shown after Kimberly mentions that Kat's training is progressing. *From this episode onward, Rito, Mordant and Goldar are now Bulk and Skull's servants, but Rito is killed in a car crash a few episodes later, saving Goldar from being killed in the crash himself. *Rita and Zedd will return in Alpha's dream in "It Came From Angel Grove". *At the end of Part II, Tommy first quotes the phrase "Once a Ranger, Always a Ranger" when Kimberly expresses her joy at staying on the team. This phrase would be heard through out the franchise's history. *This is the first time Super Sentai footage (in this case, Ohranger) is used for Kimberly morphed, as her appearances in Mighty Morphin' was when Zyuranger and Dairanger footage was no longer used. *Kimberly is the only Ranger to retain her color designation, remaining the Pink Ranger in the series. Both Tommy, Rocky, and Adam change colors from White, Red, and Black to Red, Blue, and Green respectively. Billy surrendered his powers for now and Tanya gains the Yellow Ranger powers for the first time. *This episode marks the first mention of the United Alliance of Evil, the unspoken "union" which Rita, Zedd, and related villains belong to, which will serve as the basis for Dark Specter's army in Space: Revisited. Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Zeo: Revisited Category:Series Premiere